Pesadelo no Mundo dos Sonhos
by Brasi Blue
Summary: Danny recebeu um aviso de NiGHTS através de um sonho. Agora ele deve tentar salvar o mundo real e NiGHTOPiA de AiSHADOU, um novo tipo de NiGHTMAREN, e resgatar sua amiga Lu que foi possuída. Será que Danny conseguirá vencêlo?


Pesadelo no Mundo dos Sonhos

Em NiGHTOPiA, o mundo do sonhos ainda estava em paz... NiGHTS tocava com sua flauta imaginária para os NiGHTOPIANOS. Mas ao olhar para o seu, que ainda estava claro, percebe uma estranha nuvem negra acompanhada de um ponto vermelho e preto e outro alaranjado. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava, era que esses dois pontos estavam acompanhados de um preto com detalhes dourados.

_(NiGHTS parando de tocar flauta)_

NiGHTOPiANOS:

O que está acontecendo?

NiGHTS:

Parece que... Algo ruim está para acontecer com NiGHTOPIA. Vão para seus lares, eu tentarei resolver isso! VÃO!

_(NiGHTOPIANOS SAINDO)_

NiGHTS: O que será que aqueles caras querem, de novo? É melhor eu investigar.

NiGHTS voando na direção da núvem

NiGHTS:

REALA! JACKLE! O que vocês querem? Já não tentaram bagunçar bastante?

REALA:

NiGHTS... Nos encontramos de novo. E não mudou muita coisa... Ainda é o mesmo bonzinho de sempre... Tentando ajudar essa raça inferior. Não sei como anda com eles, sendo que pode fazer mais do que tocar essa sua flautinha medíocre!

NiGHTS:

Qual é o plano de você dessa vez?

JACKLE:

Esse é o nossso plano, pirralho! HAHAHAHAHAHA! _(mostrando o monstro)_

NiGHTS _(surpreso)_:

O QUE É ISSO? QUE TIPO DE NiGHTMAREN É ESSE?

REALA:

Este é Ai-SHADOU, a mais nova criação de WiZEMAN... Não é fascinante? E não adianta acabar com ele...

Ai-SHADOW:

Não sou apenas um NiGHTMAREN... Sou um SPECTRO-MAREN, uma nova raça de NiGHTMARENS fantasmas. E posso fazer muitas coisas que você nem imagina... HAHAHAHAHA!

NiGHTS:

Não irei desistir! NiGHTOPIA vai ser salva! E vocês serão arrazados!

_(NiGHTS se retira)_

REALA:

Ele não pode fazer nada no mundo dos sonhos...

NiGHTS sai do mundo dos sonhos e tenta encontrar ajuda no mundo real, mas fica difíci, porque ele precisa de alguém que saiba lutar contra espectros. Então ele viaja através dos sonhos das pessoas até encontrar DANNY e falar com ele através de um sonho.

_(DANNY sonhando com SAM)_

DANNY:

SAM... Agora que estamos juntos... Nós... Podemos compartilhar o nosso amor para sempre...

SAM:

Sim. Nós sempre estaremos juntos nessa luta e também estaremos lutando como uma dupla...

DANNY:

Eu te amo SAM...

SAM:

Também te amo, DANNY...

NiGHTS _(interrompendo):_

ME AJUDE!

DANNY:

Quem é você?

NiGHTS:

Me ajude! NiGHTOPIA está em apuros e eu preciso da sua ajuda! Por favor!

_(DANNY acordando)_

DANNY:

AH! O que foi aquilo? Que criatura era aquela? Isso está muito mal contado...

DANNY sai da sua cama e se arruma para a escola. No caminho se encontra com seus amigos, SAM, LU e TUCKER e comenta sobre o sonho.

DANNY:

Foi esquisito, e no meio dele apareceu uma criatura roxa com chifres listrados dizendo que precisava da minha ajuda. Eu não sei o que isso pode significar...

LU:

Talvez seja um aviso sobre algo que possa estar acontecendo ou que vai acontecer, DANNY. Sonhos podem ter vários significados.

TUCKER:

Quem dera que todos os sonhos fossem realidade. Hoje eu sonhei que eu era mais rico que aquele cara que inventou um dos melhores softwares do mundo. Mas a única diferença é que eu estava rodeado de garotas...

SAM:

Aí já está viajando, TUCKER! Você só pensa em garotas e computadores, fala sério!

TUCKER:

Um garoto pode sonhar, não pode?

Quando chegaram na escola, perceberam que ela estava deserta e também estava com cara de uma escola abandonada. Na frente havia um aviso: "Aulas suspensas por tempo iderterminado".

DANNY:

O que será que aconteceu aqui? Parece que tem um fantasma na escola!

SAM:

Mlehor nós vermos isso mais de perto, DANNY. O seu sonho pode ter alguma coisa relacionada com a escola.

DANNY:  
Tem certeza? Eu não...

_(SAM empurrando DANNY)_

LU:

Vamos entrar!

_(todos entrando na escola)_

Era um lugar assustador. Havia teias de aranha por todos os lados e os armários estavam enferrujados. Não se sabia a causa de tudo aquilo. Era com se, a escola se tornasse de um dia para o outro, um lar de fantasmas e pesadelos. Não havia também nenhum sinal de pessoas lá dentro, além deles. Quando chegaram perto da sala de artes, viram um desenho da criatura que DANNY vira em seu sonho e um outra, também preta com os mesmos detalhes em dourado.

DANNY _(apontando para a tela pintada):_

HEY! É aquela a criatura que eu vi em meu sonho!

LU:

É NiGHTS!

DANNY:

NiGHTS? O que é NiGHTS?

LU:

Dizem NiGHTS é uma das criaturas de WiZEMAN, também conhecidas como NiGHTMARENS. Mas NiGHTS é o único bom de sua espécie, os outros são maus e criam pesadelos por NiGHTOPIA, também chamada de MUNDO DOS SONHOS... Ele é que protege os nosso sonhos e também pode se comunicar com a gente através deles. Dizem também que podemos interagir com ele e ajudá-lo em algumas coisas.

SAM:  
Então deve ter sido pra isso que ele chamou o DANNY. Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo no mundo dos sonhos e resolveu chamá-lo. Mas você deve ter acordado na hora em que ele te chamou.

DANNY:

Então, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é dormir para essa criatura poder falar comigo, né? Ok! Vou para casa e eu irei dormir.

_(entra Ai-SHADOU)_

Ai-SHADOW:

Nunca! Você nunca irá dormir! Porque eu é que agora mando no sono das pessoas e não adiata fazer pedidos ou qualquer outra coisa, pois apenas EU posso dizer se você vai dormir ou não, garotinho indefeso! Não pode contra um SPECTRO-MAREN!

DANNY:

VOU VIRAR FANTASMA!

_(DANNY se transforma em fantasma)_

Ai-SHADOU:

É impressionante como você se transforma, mas eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, não pode comigo por que sou mais forte que você! HÁ! EXPERIMENTE MINHA VÍBORAS DO PESADELO!

_(víboras atacando DANNY)_

DANNY:

AAHH! Isso não vale! Saiam daqui! Suas víboras infernais!

LU _(abrindo a sua garrafa):_

DESiRÉE! EU DESEJO QUE AJUDE O DANNY A LUTAR CONTRA AQUELAS VÍBORAS!

_(DESiRÉE saindo da garrafa)_

DESiRÉE:

PARA MIM SEU DESEJO É UMA...

_(víbora atacando DESiRÉE)_

DESiRÉE:

ARGH! ESTÁ ACABANDO COMIGO! Eu não posso lutar contra elas!

LU:

Droga! O que vamos fazer agora? Não podemos contra elas!

Ai-SHADOU:

Eu ajudarei vocês com a seguinte condição de me darem a gênia e eu libertarei o seu amigo DANNY.

SAM:

Agora você quer demais né? LU, não entrega a fantasma para ele! Se não a gente vai estar frito nas mãos dela

LU:

Não adianta, DESiRÉE só pode realizar os meus desejos. Ninguém mais poderá fazer!

Ai-SHADOU:

É mesmo? Você acabou de me dar uma idéia!

_(Ai-SHADOU possuindo LU)_

LU:

AAHH! PARE COM ISSO!

Ai-SHADOU:

É a única maneira de ter a gênia em mãos! Agora, eu é que te controlo! HAHAHAHA!

SAM:

Droga! Agora estamos realmente fritos! E o DANNY não pode fazer nada!

TUCKER:

E nós pior ainda! Só podemos assistir o fim trágico dele!

SAM:  
Não é o fim dele, TUCKER!

_(víboras voltando para Ai-SHADOU)_

Ai-SHADOU:

Bem, agora que o seu amiguinho está inconsciente, eu estou voltando para o meu mundo e irei acabar com todos os sonhos das pessoas e todas elas irão apenas sonhar o que o meu mestre WiZEMAN desejar! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_(Ai-SHADOU saindo)_

SAM:

DANNY! DANNY! RESPONDE!

_(mente do DANNY)_

DANNY:

O que é isso? Eu estou morto?

NiGHTS:  
Não, você não morreu. Apenas está desacordado. Mas também não está dormindo.

DANNY:

Então... Como eu estou na verdade, se eu não estou dormindo e eu também não estou morto.

NÍGHTS:

Digamos que você... Apenas não reage. Não está capaz de fazer nenhuma ação.

DANNY:

E quem era aquele cara? O que ele queria e porque resolveu escolher a minha escola para assombrar a cidade inteira?

NiGHTS:

Não sei... Acho que para Ai-SHADOU, seria o melhor lugar para expandir os pesadelos para a cidade e o resto do seu mundo... Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu sozinho não posso, ele é muito poderoso.

DANNY:

Eu sozinho também não posso. Aquele cara além de me surrar, seqüestrou a minha amiga e roubou a gênia dela para fazer qualquer desejo.

NiGHTS:

Gênia?

DANNY:

É, ele quer utilizá-la para realizar os seus desejos maléficos. Com apenas um pedido, ele pode acabar com os dois mundos.

NiGHTS:

Então é melhor agirmos o mais rápido possível antes que seja... Essa não! Já está acordando! Infelizmente não posso sair do meu mundo! Preciso que você durma para lutarmos juntos!

DANNY:

Eu não posso dormir! Ai-SHADOU se apoderou do meu sono e todos do meu mundo!

NiGHTS:

Então saia do seu mundo e vá para algum lugar que ele não tenha controlado!

_(voltando ao mundo real)_

SAM:

DANNY! Você acordou! Achei que nunca mais voltaria a vida!

DANNY:

Eu também... Conversei novamente com aquele tal de NiGHTS e ele disse para mim sair do meu mundo e encontrar algum lugar que ele não tenha tomado controle... Que mundo será esse que ele esteve falando...

TUCKER:

Não seria o MUNDO DOS FANTASMAS?

SAM:

Tem razão! Ai-SHADOU ainda não se apoderou dele! Tem que ir para lá agora mesmo!

DANNY:  
Ainda não! Eu preciso de um plano para lutar com ele. Sozinho eu não posso! E o NiGHTS também não pode fazer nada sozinho... Ele precisa de mim para poder lutar contra aquela fera.

SAM:

Você vai conseguir. Eu sei que consegue...

DANNY:

Eu também... Eu acho...

No mundo dos sonhos, REALA, JACKLE E PUFFY comemoravam a vítoria antes da hora, com Ai-SHADOU, possuindo LU e utilizando DESiRÉE para seus feitos maléficos.

REALA:

Estou surpreso com tamanho poder, Ai-SHADOU, conseguiu derrotar aquele fantasminha e aquela criatura roxa do NiGHTS, sozinhos ele não pode fazer nada. Muito menos ele que não pode mais se comunicar com aquele cara...

JACKLE:

Já que você está no controle do sono dele. Isso me deixa tão... Feliz...

PUFFY:

Também me deixa, JACKLE. WiZEMAN vai ficar feliz ao saber que sua nova criação é perfeita e que tem total controle sobre os sonhos das pessoas e NiGHTOPIA, inteirinha.

REALA:  
A vitória será nossa!

Ai-SHADOU:

Pelo contrário, REALA, será apenas minha!

REALA:  
COMO? O que quer dizer com isso? Quer nos trair e controlar sozinho este mundo inteirinho? Você está dando um golpe baixo!

Ai-SHADOU:  
Sim, eu estou. Mas ninguém poderá me deter! WiZEMAN me criou para ser imbatível contra os NiGHTMARES e qualquer outra raça de NiGHTOPIA! Eu sou supremo perto de vocês, raça inferior! Agora temam a minha fúria! ATAQUEM MINHAS VÍBORAS!

REALA:

ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! CLAWS! APAREÇA!

_(CLAWS aparece)_

Ai-SHADOU:  
Acha mesmo que esse gato vai me atingir? Ele também é apenas um NiGHTMAREN!

CLAWS:  
Não me substime! HÁAA!

_(CLAWS atacando as víboras)_

Ai-SHADOU:

Você é realmente forte, mas ainda não é capaz de acabar com elas. Eu estou indo dominar o resto do meu mundo! Fiquem aí cuidando dos meus bichinhos.

JACKLE:  
Que cara mais baixo! Ele se aproveitou da nossa confiança!

REALA:  
Esse cara se aproveitou de tudo o que tinha aqui, JACKLE... Tudo o que tinha e que ainda tem...

No mundo real, DANNY e os outros vão para o porão da casa dos FENTON e abre o portal fantasma, fazendo com que DANNY durma e ajude NiGHTS a lutar contra Ai-SHADOU.

SAM:  
Boa sorte, Danny.

DANNY:

Vou precisar de toda a sorte do mundo pra ter que dormir nesse mundo estranho. Ainda mais... Ele me dá arrepios, mesmo eu sendo meio fantasma.

TUCKER:  
Vá enquanto nenhum fantasma está querendo acabar com você!

_(DANNY entrando no portal fantasma)_

DANNY:

Ok, agora eu só preciso de um lugar para dormir. Mas onde eu vou fazer isso? FLAMEENA! Talvez ela possa me ajudar, vou procurar a porta dela e ficar lá até que eu durma!

_(DANNY procurando a porta de FLAMEENA)_

DANNY:

BINGO! Eu encontrei a porta!

_(DANNY entrando na sala)_

FLAMEENA:  
O que você... Oi DANNY! Tudo bem? A minha irmã ela saiu e então fala logo o que você quer.

DANNY:

FLAMEENA, eu preciso ajudar um amigo, mas para eu fazer isso eu terei que dormir. Eu posso dormir aqui na sua... "Casa", só por um tempo? É uma emergência e preciso muito ajudá-lo.

FLAMEENA:

Hum... OK, mas vai ter que ser bem escondido, pois a EMBER não gosta muito de visitantes.

DANNY:  
Ok, disso era de se esperar. Eu preciso dormirm. "Boa noite".

FLAMEENA:

"Boa noite"

_(sonho do DANNY)_

DANNY:

NiGHTS! NiGHTS! Onde você está?

_(NiGHTS aparece)_

NiGHTS:

DANNY, ainda bem que apareceu! Parece que Ai-SHADOU se rebelou contra os outros NiGHTMARENS e agora quer dominar o mundo sozinho. Vamos ter que pensar em algum plano para lutar contra ele. Nossos poderes são imunes aos dele... Ah... Desse jeito assim, eu terei que desisitr de lutar contra ele...

DANNY:  
NiGHTS! Eu não vim aqui para escutar que você não vai lutar! Só porque ele é um SPECTRO-MAREN, não significa que ele seja o "rei-da-cocada-preta". Pelo contrário. Nós vamos acabar com ele e seu mundo vai ser salvo!

NiGHTS:  
Você não entende! Ele é imune aos poderes de NiGHTMARENS e os de fantasmas... Ele é os dois ao mesmo tempo, então não tem como lutarmos com ele... Nós perdemos!

DANNY:  
Não mesmo! Se juntarmos os nosso poderes e fazer com que eles se tornem um só, poderemos lutar contra aquele cara. Assim como ele pode possuir corpos, eu também posso. Então? O que me diz de lutarmos com ele, sendo apenas um só, as suas habilidades com os meus poderes?

NiGHTS:

Talvez não seja uma má idéia. Vamos lutar juntos!

_(DANNY possuindo o corpo de NiGHTS)_

DANNY:

Nossa... Quando a gente possui o corpo de alguém, muitas coisas mudam...

_(DANNY saindo na direção de NIGHTOPIA)_

Ai-SHADOU:

Finalmente! A vitória é minha e agora eu vou conceder o meu desejo de dominar o mundo dos humanos e NiGHTOPIA!

DANNY:

Não mesmo! Você não vai acabar com os sonhos daqueles que acreditam em um mundo melhor!

Ai-SHADOU:  
Você de novo? Eu já disse que não pode comigo e que é muito fraco! Sozinho, não pode lutar comigo!

DANNY:  
Mas eu não estou sozinho! Eu estou com o meu amigo NiGHTS! E você vai provar o poder de um SPECTRO-MAREN! HÁ! _(lançando raio de hectoplasma)_

_(Ai-SHADOU desviando)_

Ai-SHADOU:  
Você é muito fraco! Tenta fazer algo melhor! Na verdade... Deixa eu fazer isso por você, VÍBORAS DO PESADELO!

_(víboras atacando DANNY)_

DANNY:

Eu posso cuidar disso! Com a minha flauta imaginária!

_(DANNY tocando flauta e paralisando as víboras)_

Ai-SHADOU:  
Como você...?

DANNY:  
Eu sou um SPECTRO-MAREN, Ai-SHADOU... Mas existe um poder que eu tenho que você não tem que é esse aqui! _(tirando a Fento Térmica das costas)_

Ai-SHADOU:  
O que fará com isso?

DANNY:  
Irei te prender para sempre no mundo dos fantasmas, e você nunca mais irá atrapalhar a vida e rotina de ninguém!

_(DANNY sugando Ai-SHADOU)_

Ai-SHADOU:  
Você verá, nanico! Eu ainda acabarei com você e com todos a sua volta! Eu juro!

_(LU e DESiRÉE voltando ao mundo real e DANNY saindo de NiGHTS)_

NiGHTS:  
Não sei como agradecer, mas você salvou o meu mundo e o seu também!

DANNY: Não foi nada... Qualquer problema com fantasmas, é só me chamar, que eu estarei dormindo!

NiGHTS: Até mais! E tenha bons sonhos!

_(DANNY acordando)_

FLAMEENA:  
Conseguiu?

DANNY:  
Conseguir sim. Mas eu agora preciso ir antes que...

EMBER:

O que você faz na minha casa?

DANNY:  
Nada, eu... Apenas vim fazer uma visita, tchauzinho! _(DANNY saindo)_

E assim, tudo voltou ao normal. No dia seguinte, DANNY e seus amigos retornam para a escola e encontram ela do jeito que era antes: uma escola normal, sem fantasmas ou qualquer outro problema.

LU:  
Eu ainda estou espantada! Aquela criatura estranha me possuiu e ainda me fez de gato e sapato!

SAM:  
Pelo menos tudo voltou ao normal. Do jeitinho que era antes.

DANNY:  
Tem razão. Tudo voltou ao normal...

DASH:  
FENTON! VOCÊ AINDA TÁ DEVENDO AQUELA SURRA DA PROVA DE TRIGONOMETRIA! E TENHO QUE DESCONTAR A MINHA RAIVA EM VOCÊ!

DANNY:  
Eu tinha que abrir a minha boca! O pior... É que realmente tudo voltou ao normal... Até as surras do DASH! LU, FAZ UM DESEJO!

LU:

DANNY, não dá! A DESIRÉE tava muito cansada e resolveu tirar férias por conta própria, eu não faço idéia pra onde ela foi.

DANNY:  
JUSTO HOJE? CACILDA! É hoje que eu vejo que meu sonho virou pesadelo...

DASH:  
FEEENTOOON!

FIM "


End file.
